The Magical, Lovely Life
by LadyPotter27
Summary: We all know Cho and Cedric are the finest couple of Hogwarts. But how did it all begin? It is their ENTIRE story from beginning to the end.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't help it (sigh) Cho and Cedric….this is the ****FULL story**** of their life, beginning til the end. My other Cho/Ced fics were just segments concentrated in certain times and areas…but this.. this is **_**it**_

**Also, many thanks to Miss J.K. Rowling:) **

"Bye!" a little dark haired girl waved frantically to her mother and father, who were proudly sending their only daughter away to the finest Witchcraft and Wizardry School in the World; Hogwarts.

Her small brown owl hooted happily as the Hogwarts Express made noise. The girl dragged her heavy suitcases down the aisle, looking for room.

"Hello!" She said brightly, upon noticing a red-curled girl sitting alone in a compartment, holding a thick book. "Mind if I take a seat here?"

The girl shook her head and smiled back. "No, go ahead!'

"I'm Cho Chang. My first year." The dark haired girl said, smiling.

"I'm Marietta Edgecombe. Nice to meet you." The red-haired girl answered back, studying Cho. "Wow."

"What?" Cho asked.

"You're so pretty." Marietta said, her wide green eyes open.

Cho blushed. "Thank you, but your curls are more interesting than my hair." Cho said. It was always polite to compliment someone back. And this time, she meant it. Marietta's hair was a beautiful colour of autumn leaves, curls in all the right places. And her emerald green eyes contrasted very nicely with it.

Cho was rather good at noticing physical traits on people. And it seemed, Marietta was too.

"Nah," Marietta said, lifting a strand of her hair. "It's alright, thank you though. Although your hair is something extraordinary, isn't it? It's so straight and shiny, and black!" she said, amazed.

Cho smiled, her right cheek dimple showing. She laughed. "Really, you're flattering me."

As the girls talked about hair and the latest witch fashion and trends, they were so into their conversation, they did not even notice the Hogwarts Express leave the platform nine and three quarters.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" the plump witch asked, showing a display of glistening candies and sweets.

"A chocolate frog, please." Marietta said politely, taking out several knuts.

"I'll have two pumpkin pasties." Cho said, reaching for her money bag.

After the girls ate their sweets and talked more about which houses they wanted to be in. (Marietta preferred Ravenclaw, the house for the witty and cunning. She also had a thing for the Grey Lady, a beautiful ghost who lived in the Ravenclaw tower. _She's beautiful, I heard!_) And then it was time to change into their robes.

"I have a feeling you'll be in Ravenclaw with me, though." Marietta said, pulling out her brand new robe. "You seem very clever." She said.

"I hope so. Both of my parents were in Ravenclaw. But my grandmother was in Gryffindor. So I suppose Gryffindor would be nice, too." Cho said.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open and four older boys burst in. They were all wearing their Hogwarts robes.

"Oops-Roger you jerk- sorry ladies, oooh, first years?" a freckled boy who seemed a year older than Cho asked, stared at the two, interested.

"Yes," Marietta said, blushing. She took his hand and shook it.

"I am Fred. Nice to meet you." The freckled boy had the brightest red hair Cho had ever seen.

"I'm Marietta, and this is Cho." Marietta said, fumbling furiously.

"I'm sorry if we are bothering you, this douche just knocked us over." The tall boy near the back spoke up, showing his entire self. And then his eyes fixed right into Cho's eyes.

At that moment, Cho felt as if a cupid had shot his arrow directly into her heart.

The boy was older than her, yes, it was quite definite, but he was the most handsome boy Cho had ever seen in her life. Even more than Gilderoy Lockhart, whom Cho secretly fancied. He had deep grey eyes that were very inviting, and his light brown hair were neatly in place, perfectly groomed. And his jaw- it was so strong, majestic, and framed his entire face so nicely. His nose was perfect, his lips, they were thin but looked fragile compared to his other body structure.

"C-Cedric, I'm Cedric Diggory," he said, smiling and taking out his hand for Cho to shake. Was there a pink patch on his cheeks or was Cho just imagining it? Because certainly, she could feel the scarlet patches on her own face.

"Cho. Cho Chang." She said, her eyes not blinking and shaking his hand. His hands were big, and warm. Cho felt herself melting.

"I'm Marietta," Marietta said eagerly, whose voice seemed to snap Cedric out of his mind.

"Nice to meet you, Marietta," Cedric answered politely.

"Yo I'm Roger Davis, and this other ginger boy is George. (George waved his hand, he looked identical to Fred). Playing Quidditch this year, you girls like to go for a ride?" a broad-chested brown haired boy smirked.

"Roger, shut up." Cedric said. "Anyways, I'm in Hufflepuff, Davis here is in Ravenclaw and the twins, (he pointed to them) are in Gryffindor. We're all in second year. Well good luck this year and hope to see you in my house!" he grinned broadly, showing his another perfect trait: His teeth.

"Or mine" Roger said, winking.

"Or ours," Fred and George said in unison.

As the boys left their compartment, Cho saw Cedric send her another perfect smile.

"He's cute." Marietta whispered. And Cho was pretty sure she was talking about Cedric Diggory.

The Hogwarts Express came to a halt, and Cedric grabbed his things. He hurriedly took off to the aisle, hoping to glimpse at the girl he met before. He felt his felt spinning. She was…she was so different. She was exotic, extraordinary, and unique. Most of all, she was beautiful. _Drop dead gorgeous. _It was hard to believe that a girl in her first year would already have perfected the graceful poise and quick-witted personality. She must be only eleven.

Cedric scratched his head. Roger hit him square on his back. Clearly, he was already excited for the Quidditch season. Now that they were in their second year, they were allowed to play.

"Firs' years, righ' this way!" Cedric smiled reminiscently as Hagrid's voice boomed over the first years, most of them looking terrified. He remembered last year, when he was nervous and excited. Where was Cho?

He looked everywhere, but could not see the pretty girl. Sadly, he followed Roger. _Maybe she'll be in Hulfflepuff_.

But then again, Cedric hardly thought it would come true. She seemed very clever. And Hulfflepuffs…well they weren't exactly the brightest students in Hogwarts. As Marcus Flint had annoyingly jeered at him in his first year, Hufflepuffs were full of 'left-overs'. Also, everybody knew all the good-looking girls were in Ravenclaw. He didn't know exactly why, but have heard the beauty of Rowena Ravenclaw and that was one of the traits the fellow Ravenclaws seemed to have inherited.

Gritting his teeth, Cedric vowed he'd make his house proud. And his father.

As the students took their seats at their house tables, McGonagall led the first-years in. Some of them were laughing with joy, and the others looked purely terrorized. There, Cedric saw the pretty girl, Cho. She was near the front, talking animatedly to her friend from the Express. Er…what was her name again? Maria?

Cedric did not join his fellow friends Cadwallader and Chambers talk about the first years, betting to see who would be in Hufflepuff. _I'd go for the mousy haired boy, he seems quite dull. _They snickered, laughing at their own joke.

"Chang, Cho!" Professor McGonagall shouted out.

The pretty girl, Cho, with her dark straight silky hair across her back and her eyes twinkling, she eagerly sat on the stool.

The hat landed on her head. Cedric felt his heart drum against his chest.

"_Ravenclaw!_" the hat shouted.

Cedric felt his heart drop. Sadly, he decided to join his fellow housemates' heated discussion.

The food was amazing. The Ravenclaw Tower was just enchantedly magical and absolutely whimsical. Cho loved every bit of Hogwarts. Like the moving staircases that Penelope Clearwater, a Ravenclaw prefect, had warned them about. Her friend Marietta was in Ravenclaw as well, and they both joyfully climbed to the Tower, and complimented on how beautiful the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw was.

"She's the founder of this house. See the diadem she's wearing? That is the Ravenclaw's treasure." Marietta pointed out knowingly. Cho nodded and listened. The room was wide and circular, and very airy. Cho breathed in as the fresh soothing hair ran through her raven hair.

The ceiling was domed, and was painted with silver and golden stars. The walls had graceful arched windows that provided a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. There were bookcases, tables, and chairs, and opposite the entrance was another door leading to the boy and girls' dormitories.

The fellow housemates wowed and gaped at their beautiful house tower.

"Now, this is the house you'll always be in, and this is the common room where you can study. On the left is the boy's dormitory, and the right for girls. Now, it is time for bed, and I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning! Good night!" Penelope Clearwater's voice rang through the tower.

Penelope was tall and had dark curly hair and a fair complexion. Her shiny blue eyes were large and beautiful. She smiled at Cho as she left the Tower, headed for the Prefect's room.

"Ahh!" the girls screamed as they saw the beds neatly arranged for them, in blue and silver satin sheets. The curtains were of the same colour, in decorations of the night starry sky, and the carpet was midnight blue.

Cho claimed her bed near the window, since she enjoyed gazing at the stars.

"Merlin's sake, can you believe it? We're finally here!" Marietta exclaimed, causing other girls to scream.

"Oh, I love Hogwarts already!" a blonde haired girl exclaimed.

"Me too!" said another girl.

"Hi, I'm Sylvie Fawcett." said the blonde girl.

"I'm Cho Chang, and this is my friend Marietta." She said.

"Nice to meet you!" the girls giggled.

After changing into their nightgowns and using the bathrooms, the girls tucked themselves into the warm, welcoming bed. The starry lights reflected against the dark ceiling, making the room ten times more beautiful.

Cho stared serenely into the dark lake through the window, miles below the tower and glistening like diamonds. She then closed her eyes and within a second she was asleep.

**I love you for reading this and I do hope you liked it! More coming! Please review! Thank you 3**


	2. Awkward Young Love

"Yo Ced.! You coming to the room after classes for some serious wizard's chess duelling?" Led Zeller nudged him hard on his shoulder.

"Can't, gotta finish up my essay at the library." Cedric replied.

"Merlin's beard, wonder why you weren't put in Ravenclaw, for heaven's sake." Tutting, Led Zeller disappeared into a group of second year boys.

Cedric smiled to himself. Even the professors have complemented on Cedric's cleverness in classes. So why wasn't he in Ravenclaw? Or Gryffindor? Like all the heroes? Cedric was brave. When he was only two years old, he had battle a bunch of gnomes to retrieve his father's favourite tie. Ever since then, Cedric was the glory of the House of Diggory. Being the only son, he was the favourite of them all.

Putting these thoughts aside, his heart leapt as he wondered whether Cho might be in the library. After all, she _was_ a Ravenclaw. And it seemed the majority of Ravenclaws owned the entire library.

He passed the Great Hall, and noticed the decorations going up for Halloween feast, which would be in a week. Cedric liked Halloween. But he loved Christmas the most. It was something genuine, and different. It felt very welcoming and tender to Cedric's heart, just like when his mother hugged him. Trying not to feel like a sissy, Cedric cleared his throat and kept walking.

He entered the library, and a group of first year girls giggle at the sight of him. Finding it rather amusing, Cedric made a beeline to the more private area behind the bookshelves. He liked his privacy, and he enjoyed working when everything was quiet. There were hardly any students in the Hufflepuff common room working, more like playing ginger snaps. Cedric liked the library. It was a way to find solace.

Except this time, he wasn't alone in his destination area. Rather, he was more pleased, because there sat a young pretty girl with a familiar face reading a giant book and was smiling up at him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey!" Cedric exclaimed, very glad. "What are you doing – I mean of course I see you're doing your homework…"

"Oh just a bit of light reading…" Cho said, not taking her eyes off of him. "I want to be on top of all my classes." She said.

"That's a very good goal." Cedric said, approving genuinely. He sat down next to her. He couldn't help but smile bigger and bigger each second.

"So…Ravenclaw, eh?" Cedric said, noticing her blue and silver robes.

"Yep." Cho said.

"You must be quite clever, Cho." Cedric said.

Cho blinked at him. This was the first time Cedric had ever mentioned her name. Her name sounded so good in his voice. Cho. Cho. Chooo.

_Oh gosh, snap out of it!_

"I'd like to think so, thank you." Cho smiled. Then she hesitated nervously. She couldn't exactly find a compliment on Hufflepuff. However, one thing she noticed for sure. Cedric Diggory was a best looking boy she had ever encountered.

Two kept staring, smiling, their eyes not taking off each other's.

Madam Pince loudly placed books on the nearby shelf, causing both to jump.

"Er, so how do you like Hogwarts, Cho?"

"I love it. Absolutely, love it." Cho smiled. "Everything is so lovely."

Cedric smiled. He had agreed on this. And one more thing he wanted to shout, _You're the loveliest. _

Cedric noticed Cho blush. It was the cutest thing ever, and he had to refrain himself from hugging her.

"Diggory?"

It was Roger Davis.

Cedric reluctantly turned around, and greeted Roger with half of his heart.

"Hi Roger." He said.

Roger came closer, smiling. "I see you've met our house favourite, Miss Cho!" he said, putting his arms around her shoulder.

Cedric gritted his teeth. Why was Roger such a jerk?

"A pretty sight, isn't she? Everybody loves her in Ravenclaw. She's our favourite." Roger said.

Cho smiled. "Thanks Roger, but really it's not necessary."

"Oh come on Cho, you know you're quite the looker, not to mention the _prettiest._ Don't you think so Ced?" Roger ran a hand through his hair. He always did that around pretty girls.

Cedric glared at Roger, quite annoyed.

"Yes I do think Cho is extremely lovely. However Roger, she's in middle of her reading. Don't you think you have somewhere else to be?" Cedric said politely.

"Yo! Roger! What the hell did you do with my Potions book?" voice shouted a shelf nearby.

"No talking in the library!" Madam Pince's voice shrieked over both tables.

"Oops, gotta go." Roger said, grabbing his bag from the floor. "I'll talk to you later Missy, and see you later Ced." He hurried behind the shelf.

_Missy? _Cho rolled her eyes. It was obvious Roger had a thing for her, but did she think she was a little girl or something? Right then, she noticed Cedric's grey eyes on hers.

Their eyes made contact, causing Cho to flush furiously. "Er…I have to go…" she said. She needed to get him out of her sight, or she was going to faint. Why did he have to be so handsome?

Cedric felt his heart drop. Instead, he offered to escort her, which was kindly declined by Cho, which made Cedric rather sad.

"Well, I will see you then…" Cedric said, his heart pumping still.

"Later," Cho said, her face red as the Gryffindor banner.

However, Cedric did not really notice, as he was feeling more depressed than ever. What had he done wrong?

Cho left, feeling extremely sorry that she did. She liked him. A lot. She felt guilty, and she was afraid that he'd lose interest in her. If he had any, that was.

Cho climbed up the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room. After answering the riddle, she went into the circular room and sat down on a nearby sofa.

There were less than five people in there, and it seemed everybody was out enjoying the weather, or in the library.

Just then, the door opened again and a group of giggling girls came in. Marietta was one of them. Cho stood up and greeted her friend.

"So you're Cho!" a brown haired girl said, grabbing Cho's arm.

"Er…yes" Cho replied, puzzled.

"Gosh, you are pretty." The girl said, admiring her up and down.

Cho blushed automatically. Not again.

Marietta nodded approvingly, giving Cho a _I-told-you-so _type of look.

"Well, I've heard some second year Gryffindor boys talk about you, and they told me you were quite charming looking." The other girl with a blonde hair said. "I'm Helen, by the way."

Cho smiled at her. She desperately wished people would stop talk about her looks. It made her feel self-conscious.

"Okay, well, gosh, I'm finally done my essay, so let's go outside and talk!" Marietta said, jumping up and down. "C'mon, Cho." She waved at her.

Cho follwed the group of girls outside, and had a fun time talking about her family, Hogwarts, and their favourite subjects.

All girls had to agree that Charms was their favourite by far, noting upon Professor Flitwick's cute little voice and the interesting charms you could conjure. Cho also found out that the three girls who were able to perform 'Wingardium Leviosa' were all from Ravenclaw.

"And this girl from Hufflepuff, Milly, I think her name is, was complaining that her feathers were too heavy." Sylvie Fawcett giggled. "Talk about ignorance! It's a _feather_!"

The girls including Cho giggled at this.

"I also find Transifiguration quite entertaining." Marietta piped, "Especially when McGonagall does that cat transformation type of thing."

"I wish I was an animagus." Helen sighed, twiddling her fingers in the grass.

"Me too, I'd be a bird." A girl named Lisa said. Cho noticed how lovely the shades of her eyes were. Dark Blue.

"So Cho, what is going between you and Cedric Diggory?" Sylvia blurted.

This caught Cho unaware that she literally took a minute to answer.

"Uh…"

Everything seemed blurry.

Perhaps it was love at first sight.

Cho stared out the window of Hogwarts Express. She couldn't believe how amazing her first year had been, and that she was going back for the second. She missed her family, but she concluded she would rather be at Hogwarts. And with a certain someone.

Throughout the rest of her first year, Cho had been a shy, giggling girl, who always avoided Cedric Diggory, the handsome, beautiful, smart and strong boy who always seemed to find her and smile at her. It made Cho's heart beat furiously, as if she wasn't ready to be involved in romantically with a boy yet. She was only eleven. She was way too young. At least, that's what she thought. After several tiny conversations with usually Cedric asking about Cho's well being and such, the two uttered a bittersweet goodbye last year, with Cho wondering how on earth she was going to live without seeing him everyday, in which Cedric was going to France to visit his grandparents for the summer.

And this year…Cho was more used to it now. It was her second year, and well, she'd be more mature, and not run away from Cedric, the boy that she had a crush on and hide her feelings. She'd talk like a mature girl and sort things out.

Suddenly, a shot of worry passed through her mind. What if Cedric did not remember her? Forgot about her? Had a girlfriend even?

Cho did not bother to think anymore. It was too much. In turn, she placed her thoughts on something else. Her other passion: Quidditch.

Having supported the Tutshill Tornados since the tender age of six, Cho had had some experiences going on her father's old broomstick. She loved flying, and she would do it for the rest of her life if she wanted to. She flew all last summer, playing Quidditch by herself, throwing balls to the other side then zooming fast to get it.

Most of all, Cho knew this fact. Cedric liked Quidditch. He was on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. In fact, he was a _seeker. _The position Cho loved to play the most. And also, was wondering to try out for.

It made her brains go dizzy again….Cedric as a seeker…that meant if she _did _made the team, she'd have to play against him.

Sighing, she looked over to her side, where Marietta was reading "Witch Weekly", concentrated on the page, "How the most Glamorous Witches today got their looks."

"Do you think I should try out for the Quidditch team?" Cho asked.

"Hmm…um…sure?" Marietta responded.

"What position though?"

Marietta looked at Cho as if she were nuts.

Cho laughed. "Okay okay, I'm just wondering, you know. I know you watched some games!"

"Forced by my two brothers!" Marietta said, raising her perfect eyebrows. And instantly, she was back to her magazine.

"Think I'm going to be a seeker." Cho muttered, staring outside the window.

However, it didn't seem that the rest of the pupils on the express were worried nor excited about Quidditch. Rather, they were talking all really fast about this new boy named Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter?" Cho blinked. She had heard that name before. Oh yes, the boy who lived. Wasn't he a hero or something?

"Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts!" Sylvie Fawcett spoke, her head through the compartment doors.

"He really has that scar, too you know." She added, looking genuinely shocked.

"Really?" Cho asked. She wondered how Harry was reacting to all of this. Did he remember? Would he have?

"I want to go see him. Anyone wanna come?" Lisa Turpin said, getting up.

"What, you think he's some show or something?" Marietta said, not looking up.

"I'll go" Sylvie said.

"Cho?" the girls both looked at her.

"Erm…I'll just…stay here." Cho said. Frankly, she didn't like the idea of hovering over a first year old boy like some display animal in a zoo. It sounded rather rude. Besides, she felt bad for Harry Potter. He must have gone through too much.


	3. Injustice and Anger and Injury

**I really was hoping for more review….but I understand I suppose, that there aren't a lot of Ced/Cho fans, sadly. Anyways, here is chapter 3, little amount of reviews don't really prevent me from writing, as I love writing fics, and I'll do it as long as I love to do it. You know…anyways, I would like to thank JK Rowling for her beautiful characters. **

CHAPTER 3

"Cho!"

It was Cedric. Her face warming quite fast, she smiled at the tall figure, even handsomer(?) than before, with a slight boyish grin on his face and eyes that spoke of never ending generosity.

"Cedric! Hi!" Cho smiled. She tucked her hair behind her ears, twiddled with her nails and dug them into her skin, hard.

"How was your summer?" Cedric asked, a bit breathless. Cho liked it. "I missed you!" Cedric blurted out. And then after a moment of awkward silence, he broke into a genuine smile. "I mean, I really you know, liked talking to you." He looked down at his feet. His brand new pair of black shoes glistened back at him.

Cho giggled. Encouraged at this, Cedric smiled proudly.

"That is so sweet, Cedric. My summer was alright…yours?"

"Typical, you know. Visited my aunt and uncle in France." He said. "My cousins live there, too. They go to Beauxbatons…have you heard? It's a French school."

"Beauxbatons…sounds familiar, actually." Cho said, frowning a little.

"What is your first class today?" Cedric asked.

"Chang!"

Roger Davies, ruddy but handsome Ravenclaw third year, tapped Cho on the shoulder.

"Oh hey, Roger," Cho said.

"Hey Roger" Cedric said automatically.

Roger impatiently waved at Cedric. "This isn't for a Hufflepuffie," Roger said teasingly, winking at Cho.

Cedric just glared at him. He just had to interrupt their pleasant conversation like that, did he?

"Listen, the Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow." Roger said, looking very serious.

Cho nodded. "I saw the post near the Great Hall." She said. Then she broke into a sly smile. "You really want me to try out, huh?"

Roger kept on being serious. "Cho, I know what a damn good flyer you are, and if you do not try out for the team, I will give up the honour of being put in the Ravenclaw house." He said.

Cho frowned. "Geez, relax Roger! You're not even the captain yet."

"_Yet._" He said. "But in two years time, I shall be, and you better be right behind me supporting the team young lady."

"Alright." Cho smiled, rolling her eyes. Then she caught Cedric's eyes looking straight into her face. She blushed suddenly, and tried to hide it by commenting on how dirty Roger's robes looked, when in fact, they were incredibly clean.

"Anyways, I..I've got to go." Cho muttered, giving a quick smile to Roger, who appreciatively took it by smiling full back.

Cho traced her steps back towards Cedric, who was now seemingly interested in a stone brick wall in front of him. When Cho got near him, he blushed again. "Quidditch, huh?" he said.

Ignoring the fact that Cedric might have heard the conversation between herself and Roger, Cho smiled. "Yes."

"I'm the Hufflepuff seeker." Cedric said proudly, protruding his chest.

"Oh, are you?" Of course, Cho already knew. There were six girls talking about it this morning.

"Ced!" Kevin Whitby yelled across the hall.

"Good luck on your tryouts Cho." Cedric said, fumbling. "I've got to go- See-see you later?"

"Thanks Cedric." Cho made one, final eye contact, staring into his warm, grey eyes.

After a bittersweet wave and a goodbye, Cho was walking towards the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Marietta Edgecombe was walking her way. "Cho!" she exclaimed.

"Hello," Cho answered, smiling politely.

"Oh my gosh, guess who everybody is talking about?" Marietta said, rolling her eyes.

"Who?" Cho asked innocently.

"You know that new kid, Harry Potter? The boy who lived?" Marietta asked with an expression as if the new kid Harry Potter was a toadstool sandwich.

"Oh yes, I heard he goes here." Cho said, coaxing her eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

Marietta groaned. "Nothing, it's just, that _kid _is so odd. He just comes bluntly out of nowhere, and apparently he can't remember his childhood or whatever rubbish they are all saying…" she shook her head, causing her red curls to bounce back and forth.

Cho gazed at Marietta's bouncing hair, lost in thought, and did not hear more of Marietta's rants about Harry Potter. After all, Quidditch practise was tomorrow. She would have to use those old, crappy school broomsticks, won't she?

"Cho!" Marietta snapped her fingers. "Are you okay?"

Cho jumped. "Oh, sorry! No, I'm fine, I'm just thinking about Quidditch tomorrow."

Marietta crossed her arms. "Oh yes, Quidditch." She said solemnly, half rolling her eyes. "Alright" she sighed. "Go practise, or whatever you Quidditch players do."

"Catch you later!" Cho grinned, hurrying to the Ravenclaw Tower.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Alright, let's start with the basics, I'm going to throw some golf balls into the air, and you are going to catch them. Beaters, over here on the side, I know the bat is a bit wobbly but…"

It was the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain Marcus Belby giving out instruction to the newcomers.

Cho was very excited. Her silky hair was high up in a long ponytail, and she held on to her broomstick excitedly.

"And…._go_!" Belby yelled, which meant that the golf balls were magically enchanted to act like a snitch.

Cho pushed hard off her feet, feeling the cold breeze run through her hair and face. She loved this feeling. She felt free.

Cho flew here and there, in search for the golfball. Next to her was Neil Young and Fredrick Hopkins closely on her tail, wanting to get the position she was trying out for. Seeker.

Frowning at them, Cho flew high upwards at a faster speed.

"No showing off!" Belby yelled several hundred feet away. Cho smirked. She was a good flier, and so she knew. And what was wrong with showing off a bit when everything was so much fun?

Cho was spinning in big circles when she saw the white glisten near the trees. She darted full speed, everything else blurry but her eyes solely focused on the white golf ball. She heard Belby yell distinctively, as if to cheer her on…

The golf ball was safe in her hand, with Cho grinning, she got off the broomstick.

"Good job, Chang." Belby grinned toothily. "You're probably the first female seeker in century."

Cho looked at him sideways.

"Not that you know, girls can't seek or anything-" he said.

Cho laughed. "I know. Thanks Belby." She smiled back. "You know this broom is still pretty good for a school broomstick."

"That's because you're damn good flier, Cho." Roger Davies, his hair ruffled from the wind came running at her. Several Ravenclaw girls who came to see the tryout screamed and giggled at him and blushed.

Roger winked at them, making Cho roll her eyes.

"Thanks Davies." Cho said, showing her dimples.

Afterwards, Belby had the entire members fly one more round, and it was time for dinner.

After receiving several compliments on her flying (and on her looks, even though she was sweaty and was wearing baggy clothing) Cho took a quick shower.

"There you are. Is it finally over?" Marietta came in, as Cho was brushing her damp hair.

"Mhm." Cho replied. "It was great."

Marietta smiled. "Of course, you Miss Quidditch. Oh that hair-" Marietta did some complicated flick with her wand, and Cho's hair was instantly dry, shiny as new.

"Gosh I love your hair. Can I buy it?" Marietta said, running her fingers through Cho's shiny locks.

"You bet. If you get me a new broomstick." Cho laughed out loud, Marietta with her.

They were joined by a couple more Ravenclaw girls as they entered the Great Hall.

"How was the tryouts?" Cedric asked, hurrying up to Cho.

"Oh hi Cedric, it was awesome. Purely awesome." Cho said, smiling back.

Cedric tried to hide the fact that he tried peering over the window to see the tryouts in his common room.

"Chang!"

It was Belby.

"Hey!" Cho waved enthusiastically.

Belby came closer, and raised an eyebrow at Cedric. "Hello Cedric, I believe you are a Hufflepuff."

"So I am." Cedric said proudly.

"I'm just playing with ya, I'll see you tomorrow!" Belby said, punching Cedric's arm.

"You got that this time." Cedric laughed, tapping Belby's back politely. He gave another genuine and (was it sad?) smile to Cho, and he left.

"Good man, Cedric. Good man. I love that kid to pieces." Belby said, as he dug through his bag to get a paper.

"So you made the team!" Belby said bluntly.

"I-what?" Cho asked. "I did??" she opened her eyes wide.

"Yep." Belby said, "You're a great seeker. I think our team will do fine this year. And your looks won't hurt, as there are many males in Quidditch…"

"Oh shut up Belby." Cho said, rolling her eyes.

Belby laughed. "Ok well, I just thought I'd let you know." He smiled at her. "I think Wood's gonna flip when he finds out that you're the seeker. Apparently, Potter's the Gryffindor Seeker."

"Harry Potter?" Cho asked. He was in his first year!

"Yes." With a look of disapproval, Belby nodded. "I heard he was really good. But of course, our girl is good too. You're the only girl on the team, did I mention that?"

"I think you did." Cho said, nodding. "Well, I have to go do some late catching up to do. Talk to you later?"

"This late? Alright, get a good sleep Cho!" Belby said, looking serious.

"I will, bye." Cho said, and she climbed into her Common Room.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Marietta tapped Cho's shoulders. "You're match is today." She said, giving her the typical Marietta look.

"Huh…oh my gosh! The match!" Cho got up so quickly Marietta jumped.

"For Merlin's beard, Cho, it's not-"

Cho was already getting dressed into her Quidditch robes.

………………………..

Cedric nervously twiddled his thumb. Today was the first Quidditch match for Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. Cedric did not approve of Montague, the Quidditch captain of Slytherin, and Marcus Flint, the vicious seeker. Cedric has had matches against him before, and Flint and Montague would risk anything to make sure that their team had won. Last year Flint was penalized for pushing a Gryffindor off his broomstick. He was a _seeker _for God's sake!

He was worried about Cho. She was so slender and delicate. He did not want that loaf Flint near Cho anywhere.

If he knocked _her _off the broom…Cedric clenched his fist. How very unlikely of him.

………………………………………

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Cho was soaring up into the sky hundred miles per second. She saw Marcus Flint, the Slytherin seeker, throwing her dirty looks. Cho frowned back.

She circled widely in search of the golden snitch. This was her first time to hold the glorious golden snitch in her hands…that is, if Flint did not knock her off the broom.

Yes, she had heard about the incident the year before when a student got knocked off the broom by Flint. Cho sucked her lip. This wasn't the best time for thinking about injuries…

Then she saw it. The glistening golden snitch. Making sure that Flint was far away, Cho darted hurriedly on her broom, flying fast as she could.

…………………………………………

Cho was indeed a brilliant flyer. Cedric could not keep his awe to himself, he stared at her, his mouth half open. She was just, so graceful. There were thousand compliments inside his head ready to explode at Cho as soon as the match was over.

Quidditch was an exciting sport to watch, but it was specially even more exciting when a strikingly beautiful girl was the seeker.

Cedric couldn't help but nervously eye Marcus Flint, who was growling at the entire Ravenclaw team, one specifically aimed at Cho, who seemed not to notice. Flint was showing off his very badly grown teeth like an angry bulldog in an alley.

Then suddenly Cedric saw Cho speed towards the bushes nearby. _She had seen the snitch. _He thought. And unfortunately, so have Marcus Flint. Cedric nervously and tensely eyed as Marcus Flint started tailgating Cho in full speed.

……………………………………………………

Her fingers left the handle of the broom. Shaking, she reached her fingers towards the yellow ball. It was just a few inches away…then without a warning,

_WHAM!_

Cho felt herself fall.

…………………………………………………………..

Cedric stood up in disgust and yelled. He wanted to march onto the pitch right now and strangle Marcus Flint until he was out of breath. How dare he push her off the broom like that? Look at the bloody size of him…that big oaf with brains as big as the size of a teaspoon…

The rest of the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors and some Hufflepuffs were now angrily yelling at Marcus Flint for his behaviour. The snitch was now trapped inside Flint's huge hands, with himself grinning toothily.

"Yo, Diggory…you okay? Wanna calm down a bit?" Owen Cauldwell worried looked up at his friend, whose face was red.

"Did you see that? That is just so sick of that git!" Cedric protested. He saw Belby yell something at Madam Hooch hysterically, mad with fury.

However, Roger Davies seemed the most angry. He marched directly towards Marcus Flint, who was now surrounded by the Slytherins, and he gave a big punch on his face.

Marcus Flint fell, dumbfounded, soon mad with fury, he reached for his wand. But Roger got there first.

"_Incarcerous__!" _He yelled, and soon heavy ropes started binding Marcus Flint, making him unable to move.

Whistles were blowing everywhere, and a very angry Madam Hooch and Severus Snape and Sprout were darting towards the pitch, flicking their wands to set them apart.

"_Unbelievable!_" Madam Hooch shrieked the top of her lungs. "_Never, _in my life! Fifty points from Ravenclaw, Mr. Davies, for that unnecessary act and Fifty points from Slytherin for the unfair action against Miss Chang!"

Snape sulkily hung back, eyeing the Ravenclaws with disgust. Professor Sprout, meanwhile, was busy tending unconscious Cho, who was now being lifted magically on an invisibly stretcher. Cedric left his seat and ran out to the pitch towards the unconscious Cho.

"Diggory, where you going?" Owen shouted.


	4. Confessions? Almost?

**This is sort of frustrating, because I really thought more people would read this fic and comment. But I guess not! Should I even continue?? I think I will though, because nothing really holds me back from writing. Just let me know if any of YOU dedicated readers out there are enjoying this. And for those who commented, thank you very very much. You guys are lovelies!**

A huge, piercing headache attacked her the moment Cho opened her eyes. Her head throbbed so hard, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Cho?" a timid voice came out of nowhere.

Cho slowly turned her eyeballs towards the left, and found Cedric, looking terrible with worry sitting on a chair staring at her. He stood up, and his hands frantically moved about, hoping to tend to Cho's need in some way.

"Cedric…" Cho whispered hoarsely. It hurt too much to talk.

Cedric smiled. "You're awake. Are you feeling alright?" he asked, full of care.

Cho was about to answer, but she was hurled back into a deep, dark space. At least the pain was fading away…

-

"A terrible head injury I might add. Might not be able to move her shoulder for several months."

_What?_

"There must be some cure for it, wouldn't there be?"

"Alas, I'm afraid the girl needs to quit school for awhile…take some good rest, at least for a year. Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Chang, but it seems your daughter have a very severe injury in the head and on the upper torso. She might not move for a weeks. Months, probably."

_Bloody hell…_

"What can we do to help?"

"Just make sure she gets complete rest, daily and every night, she will need a hot massage on her neck."

Cho did not want to open her eyes. Or wake up. Unable to move her body for _months? _What happened to Quidditch? Where was she?

Cho opened her eyes.

"Goodness you're awake!" Cho's mother gasped.

Cho blinked. The pain was numb. She felt bandages around her head. She stared at the healer, and her two parents staring at her, worried.

"Er," Cho spoke, feeling awkward and clueless at what was going on.

"What happened to the game?" She asked bluntly.

"The game?" Mrs. Chang asked, looking puzzled. "Oh, you mean the Quidditch game…" she sighed and tutted. "Well you fell off the broom, this student from the Slytherin team knocked you off. Marcus..Flint, was it?" she looked at her husband for help.

"Ah, yes. Marcus Flint. Horrible kid, who knocks off such a fragile girl like our Cho?" he said, looking very disapproved of the whole event.

"We're just glad you're awake. And that you're okay." Mrs. Chang added, smiling and caressing Cho's cheek.

"So who won?" Cho asked.

"Er…sweetie, isn't that a bit…obvious? Slytherin's victory, of course." Mrs. Chang said. "You know how Quidditch works. He caught the snitch." She said softly.

Cho groaned. Her very first Quidditch game and now she was in this mess. She felt like punching Marcus Flint right now. She would if she had the chance. Only if he weren't about three foot taller than she was.

"So where am I? This doesn't seem like the hospital wing…" Cho said, darting her eyes around the room.

"St. Mungo's, my dear." The healer answered. "Hello Cho, my name is Wanda Lively and I am the healer for Artifact Accidents, such as cauldron explosions, wand-backfirings, and broom crashes." Wanda smiled. Her hair was pink.

"St. Mungo's?" Cho blinked twice.

"Yes." Wanda answered.

"How long will I be, er, here?" Cho asked, a bit scared for the answer.

"A month, at least, I should say." Wanda said, now measuring the muscle numbing potion in her little cauldron. "You have an extremely severe head damage, with broken bones in your neck and your shoulders. You need complete rest." Wanda said firmly, staring directly into Cho's eyes.

Cho felt her heart fall. _A month? _

"Can I go back to school after?" Cho asked.

"No, you should go home and rest for the rest of the year, of course." Wanda said, looking over her glasses sternly. "In your bed at _all _times. And no more Quidditch."

"_What?!_" Cho blurted out, outraged. "No more Quidditch?!"

"Sweetie, calm down." Mrs. Chang put her hands on Cho's, which she refused.

"And no Hogwarts for the entire _year?_ At home? What am I, a house-elf?" Cho protested.

"Miss Chang, you will obey all these rules if you wish to move freely again." Wanda said. "The potion you will take twice a day for a month, which helps in mending the bones and restoring the brain muscles in your body." With that, Wanda walked out of the room.

Cho huffed and puffed. She couldn't believe her luck. She darted her eyes away from her parents and pretended to fall asleep.

…………………………………………………….

Cedric Diggory, Cadwaller, Belby, and Roger Davies was walking to their Charms class when he overheard Marcus Flint and his slytherin gang jeer about the game.

"And like, I didn't even have to touch her with all of my hands. With one tiny flick of my finger, there goes that girl, flying off her broomstick…" Marcus snickered, and others followed along. He's been on this for two weeks now, after the game has been over.

"Bet you enjoyed that detention Marcus." Belby said, giving Marcus a very sour look.

"Still can't get over the fact that we won, eh, Belby? Well get over it Mr. Captain, because you know our team is better than yours." Marcus jeered.

Roger Davies grabbed for his wand but Cedric and Cadwaller held him back.

"Of course, Ravenclaws won't fight. And you Hufflepuffies don't know _how to._" Marcus said, laughing.

"You will pay. You will pay on what you did to Cho." Roger said, staring into Marcus's eyes with full of hate.

"Oh, that little girlie is sick in bed isn't she?"

"You know what you did was a dirty, unfair, despicable and disgusting scheme you pulled on Cho." Cedric said, staring at Marcus coldly.

"Oh now Mr. Goody Goody is going to fight?" Marcus said, looking at Cedric up and down with a bit of shock on his face.

"I will, if anything close to that _ever_ happens again." Cedric continued to stare at Marcus Flint. "Lay one finger on her, and I'll make sure you are expelled." Cedric said quietly and warningly, anger glistening in his grey eyes.

Some Slytherin girls and boys stopped laughing and stared at Cedric. Marcus, on the other hand, smiled. "We'll see," he said.

At that moment, Roger leapt; Cedric and Cadwaller was too late, because Roger was already on top of Marcus.

"Gerroff me! You dirty idiot!" Marcus yelled.

Cedric leaped forward and grabbed Roger's left arm, Cadwaller his right; together, they managed to break them apart.

Roger had a scratch on his forehead, and Marcus had a bad nose bleed and a black eye.

Roger made another move and Cedric warned "Roger, stop." And managed to calm his friend down.

"I hope that stupid girl never plays again!" Marcus yelled behind their backs. Cedric, upon hearing this comment, instinctively reached for his wand fiercely, thinking of the hex he had learned from his father when-

"What is going on?!" Professor McGonagall came into view, looking very stern.

Professor Flitwick was tagging along behind, and became very appalled when he noticed the tension of the scene.

"Marcus Flint, he er- mocked Cho Chang, and Belby and Roger came into her defence, Professor. It wasn't their fault. Flint started it."

However Professor Flitwick walked to Cedric. "Mr. Diggory? I would have never expected this type of behaviour from you!"

"It's true professor, Marcus started mocking Cho's attack as if it were a fairy tale and my buddies and I just fired up a bit." Cedric said honestly and modestly.

Flitwick nodded understandingly. "I must add, I was extremely appalled at your behaviour at the game, Mr. Flint." He squeaked, looking serious.

"Game is just a game. We do not continue what has happened on the pitch all the way into the Castle, gentlemen. Therefore I must take 10 points from each of you." Professor McGonagall said sternly, staring at the boys.

Marcus Flint rolled his eyes, and Roger was still breathing hard. Cedric hung his head.

"And yes Mr. Diggory, I shall talk to Severus about the unfairness of the game. I heard Miss Chang has been injured quite a bit. Mr. Flint, come with me." McGonagall coldly motioned Flint towards her, whom, reluctantly followed her, sulking.

"Off you go to class now then, gentlemen!" Flitwick squeaked, motioning the students inside his room.

Cedric was about to step in when Flitwick whispered in his ear.

"I do like to believe, Mr. Diggory, that you weren't about to cast a bogey hex on Mr. Flint, being a model student you are, I would have been felt quite betrayed." He squeaked.

Cedric did not deny anything. Instead he looked at him straight in the eye, and said, "Yes I was about to Mr. Flitwick. I am sorry, but I am still regretting for not doing it. But I will make sure nothing like this happens again." Cedric said.

Flitwick seemed to be thinking. "Hmmm, what a genuine and brave answer you give me, Mr. Diggory. Very much like the student you are. Pomona must be proud to have you as her student." He said.

Cedric just walked into the class. _So what would have happened if he did hex Flint? Would he be in detention? For the first time in his life? Would his father disappointed?_

Cedric, as a child, was never the violent type. He liked to settle things down calmly and logically. He was always gentle with handling situations, which had earned him a lot of respect and envy from others.

However, this time, Cedric had felt the angry burning feeling inside the pit of his stomach that he had to let it out by using his wand. He was even surprised at himself for not having it done on Flint. But, what he had said about Cho was extremely maddening, he had to admit. Even if he had to deal with the disappointed teachers and his parents.

Slowly, he unloaded his bag onto the table, and recognized Roger's still heavy breathing beside him. Was Roger _that_ angry for Cho? He _was _on her Quidditch team, but even more so than Belby. Did he _like _Cho? Who wouldn't really, any boys in their right mind would at least be infatuated with Cho's obvious outer and inner beauty.

Cedric knew why he himself was angry. He was obviously in love with her. And Roger?

Feeling as if he suddenly had a very tough Potions exam to beat, he inked his quill, thinking hard.

……………………………..

Cho was flipping through her cards from her friends when Wanda came into her room. It had been nearly a month. Next Tuesday, she'll be going home.

"How are you feeling today m'dear?" Wanda asked briskly.

"Pretty good." Cho lied. She has been feeling more depressed than ever, at the idea of not going back to Hogwarts and not playing Quidditch ever again.

"Well," Wanda opened the doors and sat down, holding a cloth. "I do have a very good news for you."

Cho simply stared. Good news? What was that?

"Looking at your extremely well recovery, I do think that you will be able to play Quidditch again-"

"_Really?!_" Cho gasped, looking ecstatic. "I can, really, I can-"

"_If you take a good year's rest, and stay comfortable at all times._" Wanda said, raising a finger.

"Oh I will Wanda, thank you, thank you _very much._" Cho felt tears running down her cheeks.

Quietly, Wanda hugged her. Cho had never felt so happy in nearly 4 weeks of her life so far.

……………………………………….

Cedric Diggory opened the door of St. Mungos. He was holding a flower bouquet, along with a 'Get Well' card that he spent hours writing. On the ground floor, he walked straight towards the Visitors' Centre.

"Hi, I'm here to visit Cho Chang?" Cedric announced to the nurse at the front desk.

"Room 15." She announced coolly without making any eye contact. Cedric briefly thanked her and eagerly walked to room 15, his heart pounding, just a little.

"Cho?" he asked timidly. There were three beds, each lined up against a separate wall, with windows on the opposite sides. There was Cho, farthest to the left, lying with her eyes open wide staring at the ceiling, blankly.

Cedric couldn't help but feel his heart sink. Cho's head was convered in white bandages, and her shoulder was strapped with heavy metal cast.

Cho shifted uncomfortably and turned her head around. The moment she saw Cedric's face her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"Cedric!" she said, looking positively frightened and surprised at the same time.

Cedric grinned sheepishly. "Hi Cho."

"Cedric, I'm…I'm….I look terrible!" Cho said, wrinkling her nose.

"You never look terrible." Cedric said seriously. Then he held out his bouquet of flowers and his card. "For you," he said.

Cho closed her mouth and stared at Cedric for awhile. She realized something, and accepted the gift. "Thank you Cedric." She smiled.

"I missed you." Cedric said. "Cho I… I hope you come back soon." He said, scratching his head.

"I did too Cedric. Thank you so much for coming." Cho replied, smelling the sweet scent of the roses. She closed her eyes.

"So…how are you?" Cho asked. "How is school? What happened to that bloody git Marcus Flint?" Cho asked, her face turning cold as she said it.

Cedric seemed taken aback at Cho's sudden reaction. "Oh that…"

Cedric then explained about the whole situation outside his Charms class of how Roger and Marcus had gotten into a fight. And how himself was about to hex Marcus but it was too late.

Cho smiled. After a short pause, she thanked him. Then Cho told him about how terrible her life has been in St. Mungo's, leaving out the fact that she will have to take a year off.

Cedric stared into Cho's eyes. She may have looked weak and miserable in her bed, but she was still extremely beautiful.

"Cho, I'm really sorry this happened this to you, but Quidditich is a bloody dangerous sport, don't you think?" Cedric asked worriedly.

"Yes, but it was the only I loved since I was little. And this will not keep me from playing, Cedric." She said, whimpering a little as she shifted to her right side.

Cho grabbed a page from the Daily Prophet beside her bedtable. "Oh look, the Tutshill Tornadoes. They lost again." Cho said sadlyy, gazing at the moving players inside the picture, looking disappointed.

"You're a Tutshill Tornadoes fan?" Cedric asked, surprised a bit.

"Since I was six." Cho said proudly.

"Wow, I'm a huge fan, too, Cho." Cedric said in awe, looking at Cho.

"Really??" Cho asked, hope glistening in her eyes. "Wow, I've never met-"

"-anyone who was a fan of Tutshill Tornadoes?" Cedric laughed, finishing the sentence. "Neither have I. Until now." He said.

Cho grinned.

And then there was a silent pause that followed after, in which Cho and Cedric merely stared into each other's eyes, lost for words, but deeply feeling so much emotion.

At that moment, there was a loud whine from the other side of the room.

"Martha." Cho sighed, closing her eyes. "She's been having seizures every two days." She said, staring at the ceiling once again, looking deeply miserable.

"Cedric, I really want to get out of here. It's been awful, really, listening to other people moan in pain and the smell of sickness…it makes me feel as I have no more hope in life." Cho said, tears showing in her eyes.

Cedric held her hand tightly and squeezed. Cho jumped at the moment, but instantly grabbed his hands.

Just then, Wanda briskly walked into the room carrying a battle of calming potion. "Alright, I'm coming Martha dear, just wait a little…"

Cho stared at Wanda, and then at Cedric.

"Thank you so much for coming." She whispered.

………………………………………

Two weeks have passed. Cho was in her house, looking at brochures of the Hawaiian Islands, the place her parents were planning for her to visit her grandmother, to get a nice rest.

After all, it was Wanda's idea.

"_She needs to find paradise. A place where she can think about nothing." _Wanda had said, persuading her parents to send her to Hawaii.

Like she'll stop thinking like a dummy there.

She still missed so many things. Her school. Her friends. Quidditch. And Cedric's face popped into her mind, making her heart beat fast.

Then the doorbell rang.

Cho heard her mother rustling out to get the visitor, and soon she heard her calling her name.

"Cho! Your friend is here! Sorry, your name again…? Oh yes, Roger, Hello Roger, how are you?"

_Roger?_

Cho went downstairs, still wearing a cast on her arm.

"Roger?" she blinked.

Roger Davies was standing infront of the door, holding a vast amount of colourful bouquet full of roses, lilies and tulips.

He grinned toothily, and handed Cho his present. Mrs. Chang winked and went back to her kitchen.

"How are you, Cho? Is everything alright?" Roger asked politely.

"I'm fine, thanks Roger, wow, this – this is amazing." Cho smelled the flowers. A strong mixed scent of three different flowers clashed against her nose, making her whimper.

Thankfully, Roger did not notice.

"You look good." He said, "I mean, for a sick person, you still look really good." He said.

Cho smiled politely. "Thanks." She said. "Do you, er, want to come in?" Cho asked.

"Oh yes," Roger said, taking off his coat. Cho motioned him to sit down on the sofa.

"So," Roger said eagerly, smiling at Cho, "You're alright then?" he asked, looking serious.

"Er, yes." Cho replied hesitantly. Had Roger come all the way to visit her so that he could ask her to play on the team again?

"I'm sorry about what happened." Roger began, "I- I should have known that bastard Flint would do something terrible like that." He said, looking angry.

Cho merely nodded. She was over the Flint thing by now. She couldn't really do anything, really.

"Tea?" she suggested.

"Oh, sure, thanks" Roger replied, taking a cup of hot tea.

"Well, I never thought you'd come by and visit." Cho admitted honestly.

"Well, I was extremely worried about you. Being your Quidditch captain and all…" he grinned.

Cho grinned back. Then she remembered how Cedric had told her about Roger beating up Marcus Flint twice in a row. Had he? Did Roger…?

"Thanks," Cho said, smiling into the cup. "You're a great captain, I must say." She shifted uncomfortably. Her cast was bothering her.

"Looks uncomfortable." Roger pinpointed out.

Cho gave him a look and nodded. Roger laughed.

"I can actually get this thing off tonight…" she said, unrolling her casts.

"Anyway," Cho went back to her cup of tea. "How are the practises?" she asked.

"Good, but we're missing you…" Roger said. "When will you be back?"

Cho had expected this. "Er…actually I can't play until next year…I'm supposed to take a whole year off." She said finally, looking down at her feet. Chipped Toenails.

A brief silence followed. Cho did not look at Roger.

"Well," Roger started, "I suppose, I mean, I should have expected this –" he fumbled furiously with his cup of tea.

Cho just nodded, raising her eyebrows knowingly.

……….

Cedric's days went by rather not badly. He was still good friends with many people, even though he did get some sarcastic remarks coming from the Slytherins. But even the Slytherins were aware of him and seemed to respect him the most out of his group of friends.

However he didn't care so much because he knew Cho Chang wouldn't be back until next year.

Cedric trained exceptionally hard for his seeker position in the Quidditch team, in hopes that perhaps next year, he'd be able to play against Cho.

With her face glimmering inside his mind, Cedric lived. He attended all of his classes and received compliments from the professors, even McGonagall and on several special occasions, Snape. Cedric was always seen smiling and being kind, and soon earned a reputation of the perfect role model student.

His father wrote to him every week, constantly reminding him of the 'duties' to be done at Hogwarts. Cedric would right back, ensuring his father that he was doing all right.

Cedric was humble, honest and giving. People knew that, and liked him for it. Nobody dared to use it against his advantage, because Cedric was a hard-worker, exceptionally handsome, and a great Quidditch Seeker.

Like that, the years continued to pass by, past Halloween and Christmas. However on the Valentine's day, Cedric received an unexpected vast amounts of cards and chocolates from his secret admirers, who were often seen lurking in corners at the library near his desk, giggling frantically to each other and murmuring words he did not know.

For a third year, really, Cedric was rapidly becoming a heartthrob.

………………………………

Cho held her ticket to the Polynesian Carriage, standing in her line. Her shoulders were better and the cast was off. She felt very free, but tired. She held Brownie and her carriage in her left hand, waiting in line.

She numbly fingered her snitch necklace that Marietta had given her on her last birthday. _Quidditch…_it sounded so distant. She wondered if Hawaii had a good Quidditch team. Even so, she'd not be able to play it.

_'Plenty of sun and fresh, cool ocean breeze,' _were Mrs. Chang's words, upon sending her daughter to Hawaii for the perfect vacation Wanda had mentioned about.

Cho sighed, hoping Hawaii wouldn't be too bad. But she would miss Britain, where she belonged.

The huge carriage glimmered like the golden sun. There were palm trees decorations on its either side, with his deep blue water colours tinkling at the entrance. 'Polynesian Carriage', it read, at the front.

In short amount of time, she'd be joining her grandmother on the island of Hawai'i to spend the rest of the year including summer, which was sadly, located on the opposite side of where she truly wanted to be. Hogwarts.

**Did you like it? Nah, I don't believe you, until you please comment:) Thank you so much for reading, you rock!**


	5. Two Seekers

**Thanks for the reviews guys, at least I got some! **

**Mary Gooby: You are in a place very close to my heart! Thanks for your comments! **

**Here is Chapter 5: Hope you are all enjoying my fic…any Cho/Ced fans out there?**

**Chapter 5:**

_Dear Mother,_

_I am doing well here, in the islands of Hawai'i. Maui is such a beautiful island and I visited Oahu last week. Don't worry, I was completely resting, as you protested…oh, and thanks for the birthday present. I really needed some entertainment here…not that Hawai'i is a boring place, but it just kind of wears you out after a while you know…? All the beaches and palm trees look the same after awhile, and I do miss the foggy streets of London._

Cho bit her lip. Then she looked at her new 'Quidditch through the Ages' copy that her mom had just sent her for her birthday. She flipped through it for the seventh time, gazing at the model on page sixty-five. Nimbus Two Thousand. The handles were glossy and sparkled even on the pages. The broom was of a sweet honey colour, and polished in every angle and detail. Damn, it was beautiful. Cho ached for it.

_Experience your new flying technique using Nimbus Two Thousand, and be prepared for a wind-sweeping, smooth and slick travel like soaring on the water!_

Cho groaned. Her parents wouldn't buy her a broom after this injury. After _one _game…what if people that she couldn't handle a Quidditich match? Oh, how she loathed Marcus Flint at the moment.

Cho briefly finished up the letter, ending in lots of x's and o's and 'love's. She then straightened her sun dress reached for her dresser. She took out her sweaters, woollen skirts, stockings, and lastly, her Hogwarts robe and uniform. She longingly stared at the blue and bronze streaks near the collar, and at her Ravenclaw badge, with a silver 'R' shaped nicely around it, with the eagle on the background.

Oh, how she missed Hogwarts! And she was finally going back. To speak frankly, she had been in Hawaii for a bit more than she had expected. She had a blast helping out her grandmother with her Luau store, and watching the tanned surfer muggle boys surfing on the beach. However, looking at her uniform once again, she longed for Hogwarts. Very much.

Cho would be going back to her fourth year, as the next month was September. Initially Cho was to skip school only until her third year, but unexpectedly, her grandmother had a bit of a heart attack and needed Cho to be with her.

More the merrier, Cho had told herself, trying not to look disappointed as her Grandmother had delivered the news and made the request.

She spent hours packing her trunk, and even polished her initials written on it. She looked at her wand. She hasn't done magic in ages now…what if she had forgotten? A sudden worry took over.

Shaking her head, she grabbed the Polynesian Carriage ticket and dragged her trunk downstairs.

Outside was, of course, sunny, and Cho went out to get her last minute tan. You usually didn't see the bright sun beating down on palm trees and green grass in England. In England, everything was a bit more…moody. But Cho liked it anyways, it created her mood.

………

"_Cho_!" Marietta shrieked as she saw her dark haired friend sitting alone in a compartment.

"Hey!" Cho got up, smiling wide, as the girls exchanged enormous hugs.

"_You're back!" _Marietta squealed again, grabbing onto Cho's shoulders.

"Cho?" Roger popped into the view.

"Roger!" Cho grinned and gave him a hug. Roger was a bit startled, but he hugged her back. "So glad you're back." Roger whispered.

Cho was soon joined by Lisa and Sylvie, and Terry. The Ravenclaws huddled around Cho and did not leave until they were almost at Hogwarts.

"I cannot believe we're already in our fourth year." Cho said, having missed an entire third year and a half.

Marietta looked at her sympathetically. "Yes, you've missed so much. You got a lot of catching up to do…did…?"

"Oh yes, Professor Flitwick sent me all the work." Cho said, pointing to her heavy bag load of books.

"So excited for Quidditch this year." Cho said briskly, stepping out in the cold, shrill air.

Lisa and Marietta stopped dead in their tracks and looked at her as if she were nuts. "What?"

"Quidditch." Cho said nonchalantly, pretending to be oblivious to their shock.

"You're continuing? After all _this_?" Marietta looked at her with her green eyes piercing through her face.

"Well, I can't just stop. I've only had one game, for God's sake!" Cho said. "Besides, I love it, love it love it! I cannot not play Quidditch-"

"Hey Cho"

It was Cedric. He grinned at her and waved at her friends, who wove back, their faces suddenly changing as if they were admiring the beautiful windy weather with smiles.

"Hi Cedric." They said in harmony.

"Feeling better then?" Cedric asked kindly, gently grabbing her shoulders.

"Much better." Cho smiled back.

"Fantastic." He said. "Hey, I'll see you later?" he asked, waving back at the boy who had just called his name.

"Oh yes, yes, sure," Cho said encouragingly.

With a final smile, Cedric was off.

"He _so _likes you." Marietta said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Cho smiled to herself, her heart still beating fast. So after all, Cedric hadn't forgotten her, had he?

…………………………….

…………………………

……………………

……………….

"Ced, Ced, _Cedric._" Henry impatiently rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, what?" Cedric asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Goodness mate, what's gotten into you?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Cedric broke off, staring at his Quidditch member tryouts sheet infront of him. He numbly fingered his shiny Quidditch captain badge on his chest…wondering if Cho knew….if she knew that he became the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain…

"Well," Henry said, eyeing him suspiciously. "Who are you picking for the keeper?" he asked, looking at his huge list.

"We have one more day tomorrow…think I'm going to decide then." Cedric said, tapping his quill on the parchment.

"I can't believe Smith tried out." Henry said. "He bloody well knows the beater job isn't for a twinny bird like him."

"Be nice." Cedric said flatly. "He's really eager… I suppose he's really liking this game. He can't help it."

"Oh Diggory. The nice boy." Henry tapped Cedric hard on his shoulders and grabbed his things.

"Tomorrow, 9 AM? Same place?" he asked.

"Right." Cedric said.

"Better save that position for me, Diggory." Henry said, with a smile on his face. "Night Captain."

"Good night, Henry." Cedric said politely.

He was now alone in the Common room. It was past 2 in the morning, and Cedric had been rattling his brains out to decide who to pick for the Hufflepuff team. He very wanted the cup this year, thank you very much.

Cedric stretched and yawned and absent-mindedly stared at Hannah Abott's cat sneaking around the fireplace looking for dead mice. She never tamed that freakin' cat….

He grabbed his Arithmacy notes along with his Ancient Runes textbook and headed for his dorm. He looked at the glistening stars outside and wondered if Cho was awake. Obviously, she wasn't. He knew that the Ravenclaw's Quidditch tryouts were tomorrow, and Cho was trying out, for sure. He only hoped that she was able to get a good night's sleep. But, he realized also for himself, that it was very hard to get a comfortable good night's sleep when the tryout was ahead of you.

That night, Cedric tossed and turned, not because he had a Quidditch tryouts the next day, but because a face of the lovely girl was imprinted firmly on his mind. And he was in no hurry to remove it.

………………………

………………….

"Eat something" Marietta said. Cho looked at her and shook her head. Marietta groaned and rolled her eyes. She did not approve of Cho trying out for that 'bloody sports team' again, after all she's been through. To avoid Marietta's dagger looks and disapproving sighs, Cho hastily took a bite out her bacon and sipped her orange juice.

"Cho!"

Roger Davies, sharply handsome and more burly than ever, was striding towards Cho. He was already wearing his Captain's badge and was holding a piece of parchment and quill in his hand.

"Hey Roger," Cho said, smiling.

Without hesitation, Roger gave Cho a big bear hug that almost squeezed the bacon out of her stomach. Feeling a bit nauseous and grim, Cho gave another weak smile. Cho was always good at giving smiles, whether she felt good or bad. It was one of her talents besides Quidditch.

"You sure about this?" Roger asked, worry full on his face.

"'Course" Cho said, getting up. "I'm done, see you later in class!" she wove to Marietta before her red-haired friend could blurt out anything, and ran to her dorm for her broomstick.

Comet two-sixty. The name shone brightly on the handle, since Cho had polished it last night. It was nice to feel its touch again, and the idea of riding it again in a few minutes gave Cho's heart a nice flutter she hasn't felt for a long time. There were cracked bits around the brim and several stains, but Cho loved her broomstick. Pulling on heavy socks, Cho dashed out of the Ravenclaw tower, hoping she wouldn't run into Marietta or her friends again.

By the time Cho was walking on to the Quidditch field, there were already many huddled there. Several boys turned their heads at Cho's direction; some whom she never met before, which surprised her. Cho was used to boys gawking at her by now.

When Roger blew his whistle, the sound pierced through her heart. Among the seeker-wannabes, Cho gave a strong kick on the ground and flew into the air. For a moment, the nightmare of her falling from her broomstick two years ago gave a sharp pang in her heart. Cho ignored it and continued to enjoy the ride. And she did.

Another whistle blew and told Cho that Roger had thrown a tiny golf-ball into the air. Cho waited for two seconds and darted high upwards, her eyes sharply spinning for the white object. Alas, there, she saw it, falling through thick trees – apparently Roger's flying charm isn't so great.

She caught it swiftly, and heard a boy behind her groan. The moment she looked at him he stopped and his face turned into rather a red fluster.

"Wingardium Leviosa, swish and flick." Cho said, handing Roger the golf-ball. Roger looked embarrassed.

"Sure, Cho…"

Cho smiled. "I won't tell anyone that you cannot do a flying charm." She said teasingly, and kicked into the air.

She waited for three seconds this time after Roger's whistle, and darted through the air, once again looking sharply for, this time hopefully, the _flying _golf ball.

A boy with curly hair was speeding towards it. Too bad, Cho tailgated him and rose above him. For a moment she had a strong desire to try out the Wronski Feint she'd seen over her break, but thought better of it. She let the boy get the snitch. She won't be so generous next time, though.

The same thing continued on and on until it was time for lunch. Cho had caught most of the balls, but the curly haired boy was close. Still, Cho was better than him, she hoped.

"Sweet, Chang." Roger broke into a smile as Cho landed on the ground.

"Cho?" it was Bradley, a boy in fifth year. He was lean and muscular.

"Hello," Cho said, wiping the sweat off her face.

"You're a good flier. I'm impressed!" Bradley said, smiling at her.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself!" she said. Apparently Bradley was interested in the Keeper position.

"Did a lot of practising. Actually, I was on the team last year." Then Bradley turned more grim. "How was your injury?" he asked.

"Oh not bad, you know." Cho said. "I'm feeling way better. Glad to be back." She said.

"Alright peeps, I'm posting the list tomorrow morning, so be sure to check!" Roger Davies said, hurrying towards the big group.

"Don't disappoint me, Davies." Bradley said, furrowing his dark brows at him.

"Don't be ridiculous." Said Roger, thumping Bradley on his back. Then the two boys did some type of hand-shaking that involved hitting each other on the arms, and within a blink, Bradley was giving Cho another smile and was striding away.

"Man-greeting." Roger said simply, grinning at Cho's confused face.

"Right."

"Damn, apparently we're really behind the teams." Roger said, looking down at his messy commented parchment.

"Hey!"

"I'm not peeking!" Cho said defensively.

"I know." He grinned.

"We're behind? Really?"

"Well apparently, Wood's got an extra early start this year. That bloke. He's more crazy about Quidditch than I am, I hate to admit. It will take about five bludgers into his head for him to lose this match." Said Roger, his broom firmly on his back.

"Okay…"

"And Diggory, obviously, that prefect-head-boy-captain all in one, he's finished more Moonstone essays than me assigning a seeker."

Cho blushed at the mention of Cedric's name. "And?" she hastily tried to change the subject. "The Slytherins?"

"Well, Flint, being a slow but rather a menacing bloke he is, probably asked that Snape to book extra times on the pitch." He said, frowning at the idea of 'Flint' and 'Snape'.

"Hmm"

"By the way, I think you're our seeker, Chang."

"What?!"

"Yes." Roger nodded proudly. "Don't tell anyone."

"Roger, seriously? I can be seeker?" Cho squeaked a little too high, causing Roger to wince.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized. "Oh, thank you!" she gave him a big hug, which left Roger a bit more excited than usual.

………………….

………….

It has been over a week since the Ravenclaw team has been formed. Cedric, indeed, had heard of the fact that Cho would be playing seeker. It created squirms in his stomach every time he thought about it. He was thrilled that Cho was playing the same position as he, but he was also worried about playing against her, if they had a chance. Cedric was built and tall, Cho, well, was not.

He was walking to the library and saw a group of giggling girls from Ravenclaw walk by, Cho amongst them.

Cedric tried to make eye contact with her and squeeze in a bit of a wave with a big smile. Cho saw him. _Yes! _She smiled bigger, and waved at him. "Hey Cedric!" she said.

To his surprise and happiness, Cho broke apart from the giggling girls (who were giggling even harder by now) and came to face to face with him, making Cedric's heart flutter.

"How's it going?" Cho asked brightly.

"Pretty good, how are you?" Cedric asked, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. Cedric loved chocolate.

"Pretty good, also. Just finished my Potions essay…" Cho grinned and lifted her parchment with pride. "Off to studying again, head-boy?" she asked.

"Of course." Cedric smiled. "You sure you're okay with your injury by now? I heard you were made Ravenclaw seeker. Wow, congratulations." Cedric said genuinely.

"I'm fine." Cho said. "Seriously, everybody has been asking me. But seriously I am fine. Anyways, thanks." Cho smiled. "I can't believe our match with the Gryffindor is next week." She said.

Cedric raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? Next week?" Cedric really didn't know about this.

"Yeah." Cho said distantly, her eyes caught at Cedric's shiny Head Boy badge.

"Nice," she said, impressed.

Cedric looked down at his badge and fumbled it unnecessarily. "Thank you." He grinned, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Anyways, I should go." She said. "See you!"

Disappointed at the sudden good-bye, Cedric reluctantly smiled once again and waved hastily.

"Good luck on the match! I'll be watching! And watch out for Potter and Wood! You know how they are" he yelled after her.

"Who will you be rooting for?" Cho asked curiously.

"You, of course." Cedric grinned hopefully. Cho smiled and blushed and walked away.


	6. Dalish Roses

**Thanks for the reviews so far, it's not as much as I expected, but I am still grateful since Cho/Cedric isn't a very popular canon ship in the Potter World… **

**Here is Chapter Six. Bon appetite!**

_Chapter 6_

Across the table was Marietta piercing through her with her sharp green eyes. Sylvie impatiently 'tut' between her Arithmacy notes. And Lisa had secretly saved her bacons for Cho to eat, just pretending that she had no more appetite for them anymore, after a chaotic morning of chanting and singing about warm, crispy, hot bacons.

"This is worse than your tryouts." Marietta said knowingly.

Cho looked at her. Obviously, it was. _This was the bloody match! Against Gryffindor! Against Harry Potter…oh God…_

Cho swore she saw seven spinning broomsticks in front of her as she woke up this morning. Was she really fit to play? Had her injuries done her for good?

Suddenly, Cho felt ridiculous. Why was she, the girl who could dazzle any boys in her Potions class and earn O's in every subject with her witty and charming personality, afraid of a Quidditch match against, whose team had a seeker that was actually _younger _than she? Shaking her head, Cho stuffed her face with Lisa's cold bacons and orange juice.

Her friends looked at her. "They say people change…" Lisa said, absent-mindedly longing for her bacons again.

……………………………

………………………

The grass was green, the sky was blue, it was just an ideal day for a nice Quidditch match. Cho smiled to herself as she put her long hair up in a tight ponytail. Roger flashed her a toothy grin as she grabbed her broom, neat and ready to play.

"Knock the socks out of that Potter, Chang." He winked, giving her a gently push on her back.

Cho just rolled her eyes, smiling.

The whistle blew, and suddenly they were out on the field. Gryffindors weren't there yet, but the loud cheer for Ravenclaw from the blue section of the stadium was hard to ignore. It sent her goosebumps around her body, and her heart beat fast. The entire team, dressed in blue patiently waited. Madame Hooch blew the whistle again, and there was the Gryffindors, dressed in red, marching out onto the field.

"Captains, shake hands." Madam Hooch ordered. Cho faced her opponent, Harry Potter the seeker. Who was er, apparently really good. She smiled at him.

Harry turned instant red. He quickly darted his eyes away from her, and made his face into something between a smile and a face that was about to get sick.

The third whistle blew, and Cho kicked hard off the ground.

The wind felt good around her face, her hair, her body. She took in a deep breath to savour these moments, but kept her eyes alert for the golden snitch. She flew in different directions, perhaps to confuse Harry. But Harry's attention seemed sharper than hers.

From time to time, Roger turned around to see Cho was still on the broomstick. Annoyed, Cho flew away from him as far as possible. She saw Harry speeding high into the air from the corner of her eyes. Damn, he was good. She couldn't help but feel jealous for his swift Nimbus Two Thousand. Her Comet Two Sixty seemed a bit rubbish.

Suddenly, Harry darted to the ground. Alarmed, Cho saw that there was something gold glistening in the light few yards in front of Harry. She immediately flew after him, for the snitch herself. And the golden snitch disappeared.

Rolling her eyes, Cho flew back to her original position, in search of the snitch. Suddenly, she had a better idea. What if she tagged along behind Harry? She'd be closer to him and therefore keep a good eye on him. Slyly smiling, Cho gently flew up behind Harry and followed his directions. Harry seemed to have notice this, and kept on gaining a faster speed.

Suddenly, Harry dove again. Hoping that he wasn't trying to perform a Wronski Feint, Cho followed him anyway…and almost crashed into the ground. Cursing beneath her breath, Cho rose up again. Potter wasn't going to play cute…she could obviously see that.

She continued to carefully tag along. Hoping maybe she'd annoy him a bit, just like how he did with his bloody Wronski Feint. Making a mental note to practise it later, Cho saw something glimmer. This wasn't a joke this time, and Harry obviously had seen it too. Both seekers darted for it.

Cho caught up fast as she could, and now they were both shoulder to shouler. Cho smiled at him, as he lifted his face to look at her. Both were speeding in for the kill.

"HARRY!" Cho heard Oliver Wood yell from the ground. He was pretty hard to ignore even when they were madly rushing for the golden snitch.

"NOW IS NOT TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN! KNOCK HER OFF THE BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!" he bellowed.

Cho made a face. _Typical Wood. Typical Quidditch captain_. She rolled her eyes. Harry was now preceding her by several inches, his hands outstretched…._No..she couldn't let him have it that easily_…she thought desperately.

And then she saw it. The black, hooded figures eerily gloating on the ground. Something that would make her feel unhappy…. "Oh!" she exclaimed, startled, pointing at the figures who were looking up at them.

Harry looked down immediately, and cast out his wand and bellowed, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver stag rose out of it, and marched straight towards the black hooded figures. But now wasn't the time to witness the victory of the stag, when Cho had her own victory to savour.

The snitch was now _inches _from Harry's outstretched hand, not too far from Cho's own. This is not going to work…Cho thought desperately, wanting to win. And then, she saw Harry's fingers enclosing around the golden ball. She felt her heart drop with disappointment.

The whistle blew, indicating that the match was over. Cho flew gently to the ground, trying to avoid Roger. Wood and Harry were hugging each other and the rest of the Gryffindor team cheered on.

"Good Job, Cho." Belby patted Cho on her shoulder. She grimaced, but smiled. She saw Roger pass a sour look towards Oliver Wood and the Gryffindors, and Cho gulped and walked quickly into the changing room. She ignored Professor McGonagall's shrill screaming at three Slytherins from what it seemed, and looked for Harry.

Harry was being embraced tightly by his team members, and looked at her in time. Harry grinned, he looked less nervous and fidgety this time. But his cheeks still became scarlet red. Cho grinned back and said, "Good Job, Harry."

"Thanks Cho." was what he said.

……………………………..

………………………..

Cedric waited outside the Ravenclaw changing room. He was holding a small bouquet of Dalish Roses, the most exotic species found to grow with wizarding magic. This type of thing, especially when it came to plants and flowers, was useful to the fact that he was a Hufflepuff.

The doors opened, and one by one, players streaked out of the room. They looked either exhausted, or quite grumpy with the fact that they hadn't won. Cedric hoped nobody gave Cho a hard time.

Finally, the door opened and Cho walked out, her hair wet from the shower, wearing her usual attire of a shirt and a skirt underneath her smooth Ravenclaw robe. She was trying to perform a drying spell on her hair. Roger Davies followed her close by, and was already telling her their next Quidditch practise meeting.

"…as our game, as you can see, is with Hufflepuff-" Roger paused and glared at Cedric.

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Dammit, Davies, will you give her a break? She's tired. And our match is not less than four weeks away. Relax!" he said, punching him on the shoulder.

Roger let out a small goodbye to Cho and made a gesture that was between hugging and tapping her shoulder, quickly broken by Cedric's throat clearing. Roger glared at him again, and Cedric smiled back. Only because Cho was smiling at Cedric, looking into his beautiful shade of gray eyes.

"Cedric, were you waiting for me?" Cho asked.

Cedric nodded, and gave her his Dalish Roses.

Cho gasped. "They're beautiful!" Cho said, looking inquisitively down at the magical shade of scarlet and smelling them at the same time. "Dalish Roses." She murmured. "Oh, Cedric, thank you so much." Cho said, taking out her wand once again towards her hair. With a sweet order of simple charm incantation, her silky black hair was dry and shiny again.

Cedric grinned. "Flitwick must be proud." He said. "Like a true Ravenclaw."

Cho hit him on his shoulder, softly. Cedric pretended to be hurt. She threw a fit of giggles.

"So tell me." Cho said, with a sly grin on her face.

"What?"

"How did you know my favourite flowers were Dalish Roses, Cedric Diggory?"

"Er…"

_Romantic Coincedence?_

"Because they're the prettiest." Cedric replied, rather hastily but gaining his tone.

Cho frowned. "Hm?"

"Prettiest girls like the prettiest flowers." Cedric said coolly. "It's logical, isn't it? We Hufflepuffs love logic." He smiled at her.

"Suave." Cho said, showing her dimple, which made Cedric stare at it for quite a while.

"It's almost dinner time." Cedric said, trying to hide the red patches on his cheeks that had appeared just seconds ago.

"Yeah." Cho said, absent-mindedly.

"Ced!" It was Summers, one of Cedric's friends. He waved at him enthusiastically.

Cedric waved back. Then he turned back to Cho. "I…I better go Cho…we were supposed to meet and finish our Magical Creatures essay tonight." He said. He even looked apologetic.

Cho smiled brightly. "Okay. Sure." She gave him a slight nudge. "Thanks for the roses, Cedric." She said, holding the bouquet with her two hands.

The two looked longingly into each other's eyes, as if to be lost forever. But the footsteps of the rather loud Hufflepuffs were hard to ignore as they got closer and closer.

"Bye…" Cedric said, rather breathlessly.

Cho only nodded. Her mouth felt dry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So if unicorns are so rare, why don't they breed more?" Stebbins asked, looking irritated.

"Unicorns are hard to find, obviously." Cedric said curtly. He was finishing up the last few lines of his essay.

"My man Ced." Summerby said, thumping Cedric on the back. "What a good boy."

Cedric raised his eyebrows. "Prefects can't afford to be lazy, Summerby." He said, smirking a little.

Summers laughed. "How is it possible that I have only written one quarter of my entire essay?" he said, looking frustrated. He tossed his quill aside. "Think it's enough for tonight…"

"Stebbins, you douche…" Summerby said, throwing him one of his 'reject' papers.

Cedric carefully dotted his last period and began to roll up his parchment neatly.

"Aren't you going out with that Ravenclaw girl?" Summerby asked.

Cedric felt his heart skip for a moment, until he realized Summerby was talking to Stebbins, who was now playing with his wand.

"Fawcett, was it?" Summers asked.

"Sylvie Fawcett, yes." Stebbins said coolly. "Rather good-looking, isn't she?"

"She's alright." Summerby said. "I still liked that Penelope Clearwater. She was a sight." He said.

"Too bad Weasley's got her." Summers said, snorting.

"But you know who's the prettiest?" Summerby said.

Cedric blurted out absent-mindedly. "Cho?"

All three boys stared at him. Then they began to talk all at once.

"I was right!" Summers said. "You are going out with Cho Chang!" he exclaimed, with eyes twinkling as if he had figured out some sort of hidden clue.

"Damn it Diggory, you get the best looking one in the school!" Summerby said.

Stebbin smirked.

"Yeah Clearwater and Fawcett may be fancy, but rather plain compared with Chang, yes?"

Cedric smiled. "I guess so."

"Aren't Fawcett and Chang friends?" Summerby asked, looking over at Stebbins.

"Er, yeah." He replied.

"Double date!" Summer yelled. "This upcoming Saturday! Hogsmeade Weekend!"

"Lay it off, mate." Cedric said. "It's nothing official." He said, packing his bags hastily.

"Where you going?" Stebbins asked.

Cedric looked over his shoulder. "Prefect duties start early tonight." Then he grinned. "Good night." He even waved.

Or maybe it didn't. He just wanted to be alone for awhile. One girl could be so occupant with his mind, heart and brain.

**If you read it…mind as well comment, no? I mean, you've spent more than five minutes reading this…extra 50 seconds wouldn't hurt! Unless your computer froze… LOVE YOU! xo**


	7. The Unexpected First Task

**Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while – I was just sitting at home, soaking in the heats of the summer, manually depressed that I was alone. But here is the chapter seven; although I don't think many really read this…looking at the number of comments I get. Anyways.. I should be studying …**

**Basically some rambling of a lovesick boy, typical days of school, and perhaps an unexpected task. **

**I know that Cho is supposed to be fourteen and Cedric about sixteen, but that seems a bit too young for the way I portray them in my story and imagine… So, I'm going to pretend Cho is about eighteen and Cedric around nineteen or twenty. It makes more sense, too… or perhaps I'm aging. **

_..on a second thought, you can just ignore what I said if you're a canon-strict and any of the changes bother you. No sweat. ^ ^"_

Cedric breathed in fully as he felt the cool air whistle through his nostrils to his lungs. The stars were glimmering against the black sky, like hundreds of precious diamonds only to be looked at. It reminded him of Cho's pair of glistening eyes against her midnight-coloured hair.

Cho, Cho, Cho… everything he saw, anywhere he went, everything he did reminded him of that pretty Ravenclaw girl. No, 'pretty' was an under statement. Dazzling. Gorgeous. The face that would launch not a thousand, but a million ships. And Cedric Diggory will conquer them all, be the first one to reach her-

_Damn it, Ced. _He shook his head and pounced his forehead against the cold stone brick wall of the Astronomy Tower. It was a good thing that he was so high up and nobody could see this prefect thinking mortifying thoughts and filling himself with ludicrous fantasies.

Absent-mindedly, Cedric glanced at his watch. He still had half an hour until his prefect duties started. Gently humming, Cedric sat on the stilt of the open window of the Tower.

Shimmering star-gazing objects and charts lightly danced under the starlit sky. Astronomy hadn't always been Cedric's favourite subject, but now, he stared at the objects with renewed curiosity. He wondered if Cho liked Astronomy. What was her favourite subject anyway? He hadn't had a chance to ask her. How silly of him.

Somewhere nearby, an owl hooted. Cedric didn't feel his body go numb for pressing so hard against the wall, as his mind had been occupied. He remembered his recent letter from his father, Amos Diggory.

_Cedric – _

_As you know, this year I'm taking charge of the Magical Creatures debate society for some fundraising events and several trips to Romania and Albania. I'm setting these bars up for the future, so that you, son, could follow in better footsteps and perhaps gain a superior position in the Ministry of Magic. I'm supposing your studies are going very well – this year's O.W.L., you must get at least an 'E'. Tell Dumbledore about your future plans after negotiating with Professor Sprout – it would be delightful if you became the Head Boy next year._

_Love, _

_- Your Father. _

His father had always been hard, asking him to do this and that, sometimes expecting a bit too much out of him. It almost seemed reckless of him to remember what had happened during his first year after the sorting hat ceremony, when minutes after his father had found out his son was sorted in Hufflepuff – not Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor. His father had been in Hufflepuff during his years and resented it. His mother was a Ravenclaw, and Amos had secretly hoped that his son would be sorted into 'better' houses.

Sighing, Cedric sat up from the stilt. Trying to put other things on his mind, he remembered that next week was the Hogsmeade weekend. The sparkling silver stars on the sky told him what to do.

……………………

"I cannot believe Diggory gave you flowers." Sally said, still unable to take her eyes off the Dalish Roses.

"Are you questioning Cho's ability to attract men? Because if so, you've been living under a rock, clearly blindfolded up to now." Marietta said coolly, making her curls bounce with her wand, with the book 'Beauty Guides for Beautiful Witches. Vol. 3'

Sally rolled her eyes. "Obviously not, but Cedric Diggory – even the Seventh years want him as their boyfriend!"

"If you're now questioning Cho's inability to follow up the footsteps of Diggory's pretty boy rank-status of the school, then-"

"Oh shut up." Sally snapped. Marietta coyly smiled to herself as she gracefully flicked her wand through the roots of her red-blonde hair, giving it a final touch.

"Beautiful!" Cho exclaimed. Staring at Marietta's scarlet curls in awe. "That book really does wonders, doesn't it?" she said, gazing proudly at the heavy book she had given her for Christmas.

"Of course." Marietta said. "It's purely amazing."

"Let's go down to dinner, shall we?" Lisa said, snapping her Potions book shut. "This stupid essay Snape assigned is giving me migraines."

"How far did you get?" Cho asked, bouncing on her bed. She reached for her brush.

"I'm only five pages in… ten more to go." Lisa grumbled.

"I stopped after the gillyweed part." Cho said, "I totally forgot what a lamock was."

"Pity." Marietta muttered. "It's Saturday night and we're talking Snape's class. Classic Ravenclaws."

Cho threw a pillow at her.

"I'm hungry, let's go." Sally suggested.

When Cho got down to the great hall, the delicious smell of onion soup and cornbread pierced her nostrils.

"Mmm… food." She said, breathing in. "I never realized how hungry I was." She grabbed a spoon and helped herself to some hot soup.

By the time Marietta and Lisa had sat down beside her, Cho was half-finished with the cornbread and soup.

"Why the sudden appetite?" Marietta asked, as she neatly scooped up the soup and slurped it.

"Cedric's looking at you." Lisa said simply.

Cho choked as the hot soup burned her tongue, forced them down her throat leaving pain all the way inside her stomach.

"W-what?"

"Why so surprised now?" Lisa said jokingly, taking a bite out of her bread.

Marietta and Sally turned to see Cedric.

"Don't look at him!" Cho hissed, ducking so that he may not see her. "Quickly, how's my hair?"

"Too silky, in my opinion." A smooth voice said.

Cho jumped and turned around. Roger Davies sat, grinning at her. "Hello today, my lovely champ."

"Roger!" Cho clutched her heart. "You scared me."

"Why should I? They say I'm sweeter than the most gentle unicorn out there." He said coolly, ruffling his hair with his long, pale fingers.

"How ironic." Lisa rolled her eyes. But Marietta seemed a bit too fond as she started batting her long eyelashes.

"Oh Merlin's sake, please, Roger." Cho rolled her eyes, groaning. She eyed her friends to temporarily shut up about the object they had been discussing seconds earlier.

"So, who are we all looking at?" Roger asked, craning his neck past the Ravenclaw table to get a better look. "Don't tell me it was me, Cho." He grinned.

Cho hit him square on his shoulder, but only her hand hurt. "Ow…"

Roger roared with laughter. "You make me so happy, Cho Chang. You know that? My sweet sunshine you are." He left his seat and glanced at Marietta and Lisa, who had their eyebrows raised.

Cho made a gagging noise.

"Excuse me?"

"A bit too much indulgence in poetry, I say." Cho said. "He normally isn't like that." She dismissed quickly, turning back to her soup that was now lukewarm.

"I say, he wants you to go to the Hogsmeade with him." Helen said, popping out of nowhere and taking a seat beside Marietta. Her green eyes looked excited.

"And why-?"

"James Gardner just asked me to it." Helen said sheepishly, snagging a bowl of hot soup to herself.

"Gardner asked you?" Marietta said. James Gardner was a fifth year Slytherin. Normally, Slytherins did not ask people of other houses for anything.

"A Slytherin, eh?" Sally raised her eyebrows. "Good luck."

Helen ignored her. "He's very sweet. He's not your typical I'm-going-to-beat-you type of Slytherin." She said, her mouth half full with bread.

"I never knew James Gardner fancied anyone." Lisa said.

Helen rolled her eyes again. "Well, now you know." And she left without another word to sit near Padma Patil and Georgina Wangers.

"Sensitive." Sylvie said.

"I never knew James Gardner was the type to fancy _anybody._" Cho said truthfully. "He always seemed a bit dark…you know? Always lurking in corners, with his pale face."

Marietta shrugged. "Figures, he's a Slytherin."

"But Helen says he's not the typical go-getter." Cho said.

"The submissive one, then." Marietta said. "But evil in all areas."

And the girls giggled together.

………………….

Cho had never been to Hogsmeade – not even last year, due to her injuries. But she constantly had wondered what it was like to walk in a street with cafes, shops, and restaurants cosily lined up around with pretty lights hung everywhere. It seemed very whimsical to her, even in this Wizarding world.

"It's wonderful." Lisa had said, "You see these little dancing gnomes every corner, and they remember your name!" she piped.

"I got these never-dry-out Quills from this shop, and I think I'm getting some more for Christmas presents!" said Helen.

"It's no big deal." Marietta dismissed, not looking up from her book. "It's just that jellybean store – what was it? Bertie Bott's Every Flavours of Jellybean? Anyway, _whatever_ it was, _that_ one is pretty extraordinary. Except for those bogey flavoured ones." Marietta cringed.

But now that the Hogsmeade weekend was drawing up to a close, Cho sensed many hopefuls and their fluttering hearts seek out their romance partners. Since when did a trip to Hogsmeade require a date? She didn't mind, really. As long as she was visiting the famous village at last – perhaps she'd look for some jewels for her mother's birthday that was drawing up rather close itself.

"I'd rather not go this year, though." said Lisa. "With those hideous dementors in every corner, I'd be surprised if one gnome is still there!" she said sadly, looking down at her parchment.

"At least then we know we're all protected from that Sirius Black." Marietta said. "Crazy old lunatic… they say he's going after Potter."

"What?" Cho blurted out loud. "Harry? He's going after Harry?"

"You didn't know?" Sylvie asked, her googly eyes looking up at her. "That's why everybody is talking about him these days."

"But, why?" Cho asked. "What has Harry done?"

"I dunno…but that boy isn't really normal, so..you know." Sally said, popping a chocolate into her mouth. "I'm going to sleep soon, don't tell me Juggers and Stebbins are trying to through another party. Cho, you should have a talk with Roger to control your teammates during night." She said, grabbing her nightgown and drawing her blue curtains.

"Poor Harry!" Cho said, sitting down on the sofa. She imagined a fearful old man with ragged wild hair and scars all over his body, clutching a wand and chasing Harry Potter through the dark. Shivering, Cho took a chocolate from Sally's pouch.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will take care of it." Sylvie said. "He's the greatest wizard ever known. We're lucky to have him."

"Yea no really…" Lisa said, her blue eyes fixed on her short little owl curled up beside the fireplace.

"So, has Cedric asked you yet?" Marietta asked rather subjectively.

"Er…"

"Oh my gosh, so Cedric does like you after all?" Lisa said, jumping from her staring in to the oblivion.

"No. Why would he do that, Marietta?" Cho said, feeling herself grow warm in the cheeks.

"Oh it's obvious, silly." Marietta smiled. "He gave you those roses. Your favourite ones."

The room instantly echoed with 'oooh's and had many people staring at Cho in the center, blushing furiously.

"_Guys_!" she hissed. Cho liked Cedric, but she wasn't comfortable with her private life being told around the school – even if was just her housemates. She wasn't like Marietta – the glamorous queen who longed to live in a fancy house with her fancy cats and her fancy cloaks.

Oh no.

……..

Later that night, Cedric was on his prefect duties as usual, giving signals to Jordan Cunningham of Slytherin that the great hallway was clear of Peeves. After he was done, he said polite good-bye's to Percy Weasley and decided to go for a hot bath in the Prefect's Bathroom.

He was still a bit blue from his father's strict letter. Why did he care so much? Well, obviously besides the fact that he was his father, but still… it seemed Percy Weasley had the most loving father in the world. They may not be the richest, but their relationship was, at least…

Was he feeling jealousy? Chuckling, Cedric took off his robes and slid into the water.

"Ooh!"

Jumping, Cedric nearly cried out as he saw a female ghost lean on his shoulder beside him.

"Moaning Myrtle?" Cedric asked indignantly. "What- why are you- here?"

Myrtle cackled loudly.

"Oh they say Moaning Myrtle never leaves the toilet, crying and throwing fits…but I was once a human too, you know? With feelings… and every once in a while I love to come and check out the boys." Myrtle drew closer with a sheepish smile on her face that seemed a bit more on the evil side to Cedric. "_Beautiful ones_."

And she shrieked with laughter and soared high into the air.

Cedric felt suddenly violated and humiliated. "Myrtle, you can't just – "

"Oh, but I _did_ cover my eyes, Cedric!" Myrtle said, making her lips pouty. "But I did see that you were a bit depressed. Don't tell me it's a girl thing?"

Cedric decided to play with the bubbles.

"Oh it is!" Myrtle said happily. "Because you know, I'm available." And she laughed again.

"You're very happy today." Cedric said, desperate to change the subject.

"Oh yes, I'm happy when I see pretty boys like you." Myrtle said coyly, swimming closer. "So tell me, who is this girl?"

Cedric smiled curtly. "I-I don't think-"

"Is it the curly blonde haired one from Slytherin?" Myrtle asked. "Because you know, if you look at her closely, she has got the most large pimple right on her forehead-"

"No." Cedric said, wanting to get out.

Myrtle looked at him closely. "You really like her, don't you?"

Cedric continued to play with his bubbles.

"Because I can tell. Your face says it all."

There was a silence.

"Oooh!" Myrtle sighed deeply, sadness once again etching across her face. "How wonderful it would be to have someone like you to love me back that way!"

Cedric blushed and managed to force a smile.

"Is it that little Ravenclaw one?" she asked quietly.

Cedric jerked, but quickly shifted to hide it. But something told him Myrtle had not missed it. "What?" he asked.

"She's very pretty, isn't she?" Myrtle said. "Extraordinary, I've never seen ones like her before."

Cedric just nodded.

"I won't tell." Myrtle swooped towards one of the stalls. "Don't worry."

And with that, she disappeared in to the toilet with a 'plop'.

Cedric realized all the bubbles had gone.

………………………….

"Cho!"

It was Cedric. Cho's heart instantly skipped several beats, as her friends giggled and debated whether to leave her alone or not.

"Hi Cedric." She said cheerfully.

"Will you go to the Hogsmeade with me?" Cedric asked.

_Finally! _"Oooh yes!" Cho replied happily.

"C'mon." Marietta dragged Sylvie and Lisa out of the way. "Leave those two love birds alone now, eh?"

"I wanted to ask you for some long ages, you know." Cedric said sheepishly.

Cho blushed furiously back.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping you'd ask…"

"Really?"

"Yes." Cho giggled.

"So…" Cedric began. "I'll meet you in front of the Ravenclaw Tower tomorrow at noon?"

"Okay." Cho's voice rang beautifully through his ears. And she left with a good bye, and Cedric blissfully stared at her back.

What a lovely day it was.

**There…I hope you liked it… sorry it took so long…I'll be updating soon! Keep the comments coming, because they're the biggest motivation I get when writing fics.**


End file.
